Luzbel
by Inefable
Summary: ¿Cuál era su pecado? ¿Amar al Creador lo suficiente como para reclamar ese mismo afecto? ¿Pensar? ¿Buscar respuestas? Quizás su pecado era su mismísima existencia, pues ya no podía negar su esencia ni pretender ser algo que no era.


**x. Disclaimer **- 'Supernatural' pertenece a The CW y Kripke.  
**x. Personajes** - Luzbel/Lucifer, Dios, Míchaël  
**x. Nota 1** - Dedicado a la loca desquiciada de **Vrydeus** (y a sus gritos fangirlísticos) xD  
**x. Nota 2 **- Es mi primer fic de SPN, así que sean buenos conmigo.

**x. Advertencia** - Si les ofende que use personajes bíblicos y que haya insinuaciones de slash, por favor, no lean.

* * *

**Luzbel**

* * *

_"¡Cómo has caído de los cielos, Lucero, hijo de la Aurora!_

__

¡Has sido abatido a la tierra dominador de naciones!

Tú que dijiste en tu corazón: 'Al cielo subiré, por encima de las estrellas de Dios, alzaré mi trono y me sentaré en el Monte de la Reunión en el extremo Norte. Subiré a las alturas del nublado y seré como el Altísimo."

-Is. 14, 12-14

* * *

El Mal existe, el Mal debe existir, pero él no es ese Mal, sino tan solo una fuerza incomprendida, el ángel más humano de todos, el que les permite a los mortales seguir sus instintos y pensar por sí mismos. Él no los mata ni engaña, él no creó a la Muerte ni al Averno.

Él no es el Diablo.

Él es todos, es el cigarrillo a las dos de la mañana, la mentira que le dijiste a tu pareja, los dulces que comiste cuando no tenías hambre, las noches de lujuria ante las cuales te rendiste. Él es como tú.

Y como a ti seguramente te ha pasado, él ha sido engañado.

Todo empezó antes del comienzo, antes de que la Tierra fuese Tierra y las cosas tuvieran nombre, cuando todo lo que existía era el cálido vacío, la dulce inexistencia que los gobernaba y que, de alguna manera, les traía paz.

No había jardín extenso ni fastuosos arroyos rodeados de flores, no había palabras, no había cielo. Todo era felicidad e ingenuo asentimiento.

Todos eran hermanos, hijos y padres. El amor era lo que los constituía y lo único en lo que pensaban durante esa eternidad.

Todo era perfecto… No obstante, un día todo cambió. Ese día el Creador decidió dar un paso adelante y darle vida a las estrellas.

Por primera vez, Luzbel sintió algo más que felicidad y no supo qué era exactamente. Esas estrellas eran tan hermosas, tan llenas de luz. A su lado, él era una mera sombra. Ya no era la creación más hermosa de todas.

Cuando el Creador bocetó a unos seres, frágiles y fascinantes, y un nuevo mundo para ellos, Luzbel supo que él ya no era tan importante y el Creador había perdido interés en él.

Sentado bajo un árbol en ese mundo, Luzbel observó el cielo, envidiando la radiante luz de las estrellas, sabiéndose derrotado, pero no rendido.

Míchaël se sentó a su lado y le dijo que no debía preocuparse, ya que el Creador los amaba a todos por igual y todos eran importantes para Él.

El tiempo interminable que nunca antes había avanzado pareció cobrar forma y las nuevas criaturas evolucionaron, se multiplicaron y se hicieron dueñas de ese mundo que había sido dibujado para ellas.

Luzbel se dio cuenta de que esas creaciones, por más majestuosas y bellas que fueran, jamás serían como él. Y las estrellas no pensaban ni se sentaban al lado del Creador. No tenía nada que envidiar, pues no sólo era el ángel más bello de todos, sino que era la creación más perfecta de todas. Míchaël tenía razón, no tenía por qué preocuparse.

Sin embargo, pronto su tranquilidad se vio derrumbada. El Creador anunció que tendrían nuevos hermanos, parecidos a ellos, pero habitantes del mundo con montañas, árboles y frutos. Dijo que los crearía a su imagen y semejanza, que serían su máxima concepción.

Todos los ángeles estaban ansiosos por conocer a las neófitas criaturas, mas Luzbel sólo podía pensar en la realidad en la que estaba sumido: el Creador y los demás ángeles ya no admiraban su belleza e inteligencia. Ya no importaba que él fuese el primer ángel, el querubín músico y protector a quien el Creador, al comienzo, más había apreciado.

Una vez más, fue Míchaël quien intentó apaciguar sus temores, asegurándole que él siempre sería bello y siempre tendría la atención del Creador.

Pero eso ya no era suficiente para Luzbel. Él no quería ser bello ni importante, él quería ser el más bello y el más importante. No tenía que ver con haber sido el primer ángel, sino con ser el mejor de todos, pues era el más inteligente y sabio. Sólo el Creador podía llegar a opacarlo, pero, ¿por qué? ¿Qué hacía al Creador tan especial?

Jamás se había hecho esas preguntas, mas ahora ya no podía conformarse con amar incondicionalmente a su Creador y se negaba a permitir que ese amor lo convirtiese en uno más, en un asentimiento sin preguntas, en una mente sin pensamientos, en un corazón sin deseos.

Fue por eso que confrontó al Creador y le confesó que lo amaba más que nada, pero exigía que ese amor fuese recíproco, que cada vez aumentara más y nadie pudiese soslayarlo. Él, Luzbel, debía ser el Señor de su Creador, lo más importante para Él.

Gabriēl inmediatamente intervino y exclamó que ellos le debían todo al Creador y no tenían derecho a reclamarle nada.

Míchaël se mantuvo callado y le pidió a Gabriēl que tampoco hablara, pero los ángeles de las jerarquías inferiores se enteraron y pronto muchos se acercaron a Luzbel, anonadados por su esplendor, y expresaron que estaban de acuerdo con sus pedidos.

El grupo de ángeles, con Luzbel al mando, comenzó a planear un escape. Si el Creador no les daba lo que deseaban, entonces estaban dispuestos a vivir en otro Reino, con Luzbel como el líder capaz e inteligente que podía ser.

No necesitaban el Monte de la Reunión del Creador, pues tendrían uno nuevo. Luzbel se sentaría en su trono y reinaría de la manera en que el Creador jamás había estado dispuesto a reinar, permitiendo que los ángeles fuesen libres en vez de criaturas sin consciencia ni amor propio.

No obstante, los arcángeles se enteraron de lo que estaba ocurriendo y Míchaël, más feroz que nunca antes, le ordenó a Luzbel que se detuviera, puesto que el Creador no aprobaba su conducta.

Enfurecido, Luzbel exclamó que ya no quería seguir órdenes ni ser tratado como a un ángel más, siendo que él era el más poderoso de todos. Quizás, hasta podía ser más poderoso que el Creador.

_"Y todas las restricciones y los silencios… y lo que queremos, pero no debemos hacer…"_

Un poco más sosegado, Míchaël les pidió a los demás arcángeles que se fueran y se quedó a solas con Luzbel para decirle que lo quería y que estaba dispuesto a hacer todo por él, pero que no podía permitir que se rebelara contra el Creador.

_"Pero si Él está en todas partes, ¿por qué no me detiene?"_

"Quizás no eres tan importante como crees."

La respuesta de Míchaël, más allá de que hubiese sido inocente y sincera, hirió el orgullo de Luzbel de manera irrevocable. La ira lo consumió, pero reunió fuerzas para decir unas últimas palabras.

_"Sólo piensas y existes para Él, pero Él no se preocupa por ti, no te quiere tanto como tú a Él. Su amor no es incondicional, pero pretende que todos sigamos sus órdenes sin excusas ni lamentos y si nos negamos, somos pecadores. Quizás todos debamos pecar para que Él reconozca su error."_

Le ofreció su mano a Míchaël, dando palabra de un futuro libre de falsas promesas.

El Creador amaba a todos, pero Él siempre estaba primero, siempre había que amarlo a Él más que a los demás. Era egoísta y Luzbel ya no podía evitar verlo.

Y por haber dicho lo que pensaba y hablado en nombre de todos los demás ángeles que se sentían igual de abandonados que él, se lo consideraba un trailor y la razón de todas las disputas que se habían apoderado del Cielo.

Pero, ¿cuál era su pecado? ¿Amar al Creador lo suficiente como para reclamar ese mismo afecto? ¿Pensar? ¿Buscar respuestas? Quizás su pecado era su mismísima existencia, pues ya no podía negar su esencia ni pretender ser algo que no era, ya no podía seguir órdenes tan solo para ser ignorado, ya no podía ser un ángel más.

Míchaël lo rechazó, pero Luzbel supo leer sus lágrimas y reconoció el amor que Míchaël sentía por él, pero que no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para renegar al Creador ni para ver que él no era el traidor, sino el traicionado, el que había creído en algo que no era cierto y ahora estaba desilusionado. Si una batalla era capaz de cambiar el destino de su existencia, entonces una batalla había de empezar. Y no empezaría para probar que él era el más poderoso de todos, sino para demostrar que no estaba solo y no era el único que pensaba que debía llegar un cambio, uno que si el Creador no aceptaba, debía realizarse por otros medios.

_"No te temo, Míchaël."_

"Pues deberías."

Fuego. Luminosidad, esencia noble, amor e instinto protector, pero Míchaël era puro fuego, una enardecida llama que quemaba, incluso, desde la distancia. Al verlo, Luzbel sintió que esa llama se apoderaba de él y lo encendía. Míchaël era también un ángel muy hermoso y al verlo consumido por la ira, Luzbel supo que no sólo quería ser el nuevo Rey para probarle al Creador que podía serlo; no, también quería ser el nuevo Rey para poseer a Míchaël, para jugar con él sin discreción y hacerlo suyo hasta el punto en que olvidara quién le había regalado la existencia.

El fuego de Míchaël derribó todo a su alrededor sin excusas ni remordimientos, pero Luzbel no temió; por el contrario, aceptó el reto.

La Corte de ángeles estaba dividida en dos: conformistas y rebeldes. Y él sabía que prefería pensarse un traidor (lo cual no era realmente) antes que un cobarde incapaz de pensar por sí mismo... dócil... vacío. La muerte, esa curiosa aventura, seguramente era un mejor destino... Mas no tenía intenciones de morir.

La Primera Guerra en el Cielo se desató sin demasiado preámbulo y varios ángeles asustados huyeron antes de tiempo y cayeron en recóndidos rincones de la Tierra, para huir de los horrores que aguardaban por ellos en el Reino Celestial. Perdieron sus Gracias y dignidad, pero conservaron sus vidas.

Luzbel ni siquiera pensó en la idea de huir. Era demasiado importante como para no estar en la batalla.

Los ángeles de menores jerarquías crearon un escudo para proteger a los arcángeles de los crudos ataques de los rebeldes, pero aún así Míchaël se las ingenió para realizar un último pedido.

_"Por favor, pide perdón y Él te perdonará,"_ suplicó en dirección a Luzbel, alejándose de los demás ángeles, con sincera preocupación por su antiguo compañero celestial, aquél al que había llegado a amar tanto como al mismísimo Creador, aunque jamás fuese a admitirlo, mucho menos a sí mismo.

_"Nunca."_

La sonrisa de Luzbel era traviesa y arrogante, representaba a la perfección su temeraria disposición.

_"Tampoco le temo a tu frágil Dios, Míchaël."_

De inmediato, el arcángel adoptó una diferente postura, una que Luzbel jamás había visto. Ya no había un rastro de un compasición ni genuina preocupación y el fuego había regresado más feroz que nunca. Consciente de que debía contra atacar, Luzbel creó el agua para aplacar la violencia de las llamas, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Rapahaēl, -la tierra-, Uriel -el aire- y Gabriēl -el amor- lo rodearon y atraparon en un torbellino de elementos que el agua no podía atrevesar ni enfrentar.

La antes impermutable seguridad de Luzbel se vio perturbada y su belleza se oscureció. Su luz estaba siendo apagada gracias al poder del Creador, que alimentaba la voluntad de sus arcángeles.

Luchó para destruir ese remolino que lo mantenía prisionero y cuando recuperó cierta estabilidad, todo pareció detenerse. Observó su alrededor y vio que todo estaba congelado. La muerte se olía y estaba más presente que nunca, pero sólo estaban Míchaël y él.

Frente a frente.

Luzbel, por primera vez, se sintió débil.

_"No quiero hacer esto."_

Míchaël de veras no quería lastimarlo. Dejó su espada un lado y se acercó al otro ángel, con suavidad y calidez.

_"Te amo, Luzbel. Ese es mi poder y mi castigo."_

En un estallido de implacable fuego, Míchaël lo atrapó en las llamas. Pronto, el dolor se hizo intolerable y Luzbel sintió que su legendaria belleza adoselada de orgullo se desintegraba hasta dejarlo solo junto a las crueles llamaradas que lo batían sin piedad y lo obligaban a descender y descender, sin aparante punto final.

Descubriéndose en un mundo que desconocía por completo, Luzbel derramó unas solitarias lágrimas y extrañó el esplandor del Cielo. La idea de abandonar el Reino había sido errónea y ahora estaba absolutamente solo, en un oscuro abismo sin fin ni comienzo del cual no podía escapar. Y no tenía a su Creador.

Imploró su perdón, pero como Él no se dignó a responderle, tomó una clara decisión. Si no podía lograr que el Creador lo perdonara, aceptara y amara más que a nadie, entonces le causaría el mismo despiadado dolor, lastimando lo que más le importaba: ese grupo de insulsos humanos. Los atosigaría con criaturas que sólo debían verse en pesadillas y no los dejaría en paz hasta que alguno por fin lo liberara.

Han pasado milenios desde esa interna promesa y Luzbel ya ni siquiera es Luzbel. Ahora es Lucifer, el Príncipe de las Tinieblas por elección propia, porque el Rey es el Creador, el sádico titiritero que juega con todas las criaturas a las que obliga a amarlo. Se cree tan importante, tan libre de pecado. Pero no debería ser así y Lucifer no desea más que castigarlo y obtener un poco de justicia, un poco de merecida venganza.

Los Sellos ya están rotos y el precio fue la muerte de su hermosa Lilith, su primera creación, la guardiana de las puertas de Babilonia.

Cuando tome posesión de su recipiente, le demostrará al Creador que él puede hacerlo mejor. El mundo acabará para darle comienzo a uno nuevo, a una realidad en la cual él será el único Dios que ameritará adoración.

El Creador entonces deberá reconocer que él sí le importa, que siempre le ha importado y ha pensado en él.

Si no puede tener su amor incondicional, Lucifer se conformará con tener su atención, pues el odio siempre es mejor que la indiferencia y ya está cansado de ser ignorado y mal interpretado. Es hora de que el mundo lo vea de verdad. Si todos han de morir, víctimas de la batalla, pues deben hacerlo con el conocimiento de que él no es quien les está causando la muerte ni el que los llevará al Averno.

Dios, el Creador, el Sagrado y Supremo Señor de los Cielos es quien los quiere muertos, el que no está dispuesto a detener el Apocalipsis, el que creó al Mal y disfruta del sufrimiento.

Pero en cuanto a Lucifer, él es como tú, como Sam, como Dean. Lucifer come cuando no tiene hambre, se siente orgulloso de todo lo que hace, comete errores pero sigue adelante, se enoja y busca venganza.

Lucifer no es el Mal.

Lucifer es como un humano más. La diferencia es que él sí tiene el poder que se requiere para lograr que Dios pague por todos sus pecados.

En camino a la torturada mente de Nick, Lucifer se permite un momento para dirigirse hacia el cielo.

_"Esto lo hago por ti. Siempre todo ha sido por ti."_

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por leer.


End file.
